


Redmond Meets Lucy

by NeelyO



Series: Redmond Levy: Very Good Boy [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Furry POV, Gen, Giant Hedgie, Happy, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: One weekend, Redmond thinks Dad and Dad Noah have brought him to a dog park...but what's really going on?
Series: Redmond Levy: Very Good Boy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761856
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27
Collections: RPFebruary Prompt Fest





	Redmond Meets Lucy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [rpfebpromptfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/rpfebpromptfest) collection. 



> Written for the prompt: Dan decides that Redmond might like a brother or sister, and finds another Dorgi (or some other mixed-breed/mutt) at a local rescue.

Dad and Dad Noah are the best company. They really are. I get walks, I get snacks, and I get lots of playtime (thanks especially to Dad Noah). Narwhal and Giant Hedgie have a new friend who is super-squishy, Holiday Llama. Llama, Narwhal, and Hedgie get along great, and I try to divide my time between them, napping with each of them on different days. 

And I’m such a lucky dog! I have so many other family and friends to play with--Auntie comes by whenever she’s in town; I get to see Grandma and Grandpa pretty often, and Friend Justin and Friend Jesse’s little “rugrat” as dad calls him is finally getting old enough to be fun instead of boring.

But sometimes when I’m resting on my bed, or looking out the window, I make heavy sighs. I may be getting older, but I still have a lot of energy. And Dad and Dad Noah both work a lot! When Dad Noah is filming his new show he is out of town for weeks at a time, and Dad is always writing, writing, writing. My job helping him is fulfilling, but sometimes I wish there was something more.

I think Dad must have noticed I’m feeling a little mopey, because last weekend there was a lot of looking at the computer while we were all piled on the sofa together. Dad and Dad Noah said my name a lot, so often that my ears got tired from perking up time after time after time when I heard my name. And they spent a lot of time speaking in their  _ we are talking to Redmond _ voices, but they weren’t talking to me—they were talking to the computer. Which made me shake my head and huff. Usually those voices meant a ride in the car, or a snack, or Grandpa coming to take me for a walk—or going to work at the studio, maybe. But this time it just led to ear scratches (not that I’m complaining about that) and more talking.

Even with the confusion about whether they are talking to me or not, family sofa days are truly the best—oh puppy! There are so many crumbs from pastries and pizza that happen over the course of a day! And of course the coziest Sleep Snuggles are when we are all smooshed together and the sofa leather warms up.

I woke up this morning hoping today would be another sofa day like last week, but it’s not going to be. There is a lot of bustling happening, we all had breakfast right away, and my morning walk was short. But that is OKAY because we are GOING FOR A RIDE IN THE CAR! This is not a drill! There will be no squirrel check-ins in the yard because we are going...SOMEWHERE! My safety scarf is on, my Puppicino has been consumed, and we are ON OUR WAY!

I love when it is really sunny out and both Dad and Dad Noah talk about how they  _ See With Love _ when they are driving with their sunnies on. When they look at me I always see lots of love, so that makes me happy. The drive isn’t too long—just enough for a good nap. When Dad Noah lets me out of the car I do a big yawn and a big wake-up stretch so I can be ready for whatever is happening next. 

And what is happening next is really exciting, because the smells. THE SMELLS! There is long grass and lots of trees, and I can smell a beehive somewhere close because there is honey wafting in the wind. But you know what else I smell? Lots of friendly DOGS! Is this a dog park? Why did we drive an hour to get to a dog park?

I do my run-in-circles-joyful bark, jumping up on Dad to let him know that a new dog park is a very good idea! He laughs at me and ruffles my ears, and next thing I know there are three new friends running toward me! I don’t even have time to worry, because here they are and they are all stumpy just like me! Usually at the dog park I’m the shortest one, which is no problem because just because you are taller doesn’t make you better, not at all.

A lady and a man come over to say hello to Dad and Dad Noah, but they are the only people here. Usually dog parks are much more crowded, but I don’t give it much thought because I’m too busy meeting my new friends! All three of them are trying to meet me at the same time, and luckily my rump is just the right size for everyone’s noses. I make my way from dog to dog—Toby, Fergie, and Lucy are their names, and from what I overhear from the nice lady handing out  _ good _ biscuits is that all three of these friends are Dorgis. Just like ME! A dog park just for Dorgis, that’s so funny!

Lucy is quick to explain this isn’t a dog park. As the four of us run around and chase each other, I find out this is their house, where they live. Well, Lucy is here sort of visiting, I guess? She calls herself a foster but I don’t know what that means. All I know is she’s a little smaller than me, has shiny, dark brown hair, and can run  _ very _ fast.

Dad calls me over and it’s hard to break away because  _ running, _ but then the lady shakes the box of biscuits so all four of us head that direction. As we get snacks and water, Dad starts talking directly to me, so I try to pay attention. He’s talking about a sister, but I don’t know if he means Auntie, who I know is his sister, or Friend Thea, who is Dad Noah’s sister. 

Then he calls Lucy over and starts scratching her ears just the way he scratches mine, and I cock my head. He’s calling Lucy “sister,” and pulls me in close for ear scratches with his free hand. I’ve lost track of Dad Noah but just as the ear scratches are getting really perfect, he’s here with a bag and more biscuits. Today has been a REALLY good snack day so far.

Dad steps away as the lady and the man crowd in close to Lucy, who very wisely lays down for a tummy rub. Dad Noah calls me over to the car, and I’m torn. I really like making Dad Noah happy. But I also really like playing with new friends. Looking back and forth, I can see Toby and Fergie heading inside, so I guess play time is over, which makes the decision easier. 

As I trot over to Dad Noah, Dad follows behind with the nice people and also Lucy. Dad Noah lifts me into the back seat to get me buckled in, and then I see there is an empty safety scarf on the other side of the seat. I whine just a little to see what Dad Noah has to say, but he just scratches my head as he makes sure I’m secure.  _ Safety first. _

Dad opens up the door opposite me and lifts up Lucy! Into the backseat! What is happening?? I’ve made lots of friends at lots of dog parks but we’ve never taken someone home with us before! Dad is telling me about “sister” and is also using the word “brother” when he points at me. Huh. Does he mean that Lucy and I are now brother and sister? That’s even better than friends, from what I can tell with Dad and Auntie. I still don’t know exactly what it means for me or for Lucy, but as we get underway all the fresh air, exercise, and biscuits catch up with me and I start to get really dozy. Looking over at Lucy, I can see she is pretty tired, too.

Wait, here we are! This is our driveway. Lucy is awake—maybe she got to see our neighborhood as we drove in. There are a lot of great trees. If she stays with us for long I’ll get to show them to her, along with the squirrels that tend to hang out in each one. That would be fun. I wonder how long she’s going to stay with us?

Dad unbuckles Lucy, and Dad Noah gets me. Once I’m on the ground, I run around to the other side of the car to herd Lucy toward the backyard. A pit stop first, and then I need to show her the house. No matter how long she stays, she needs a full tour. She needs to know where we get our meals, where the two toy boxes are, the best window for watching the squirrels in the backyard, and where the sun hits best in the living room. I’m sure there are some things I’m forgetting….

Wait, where is she going to sleep? I don’t think my bed is big enough! I hope Dad or Dad Noah considered that before this adventure today.

It turns out Dad got Lucy a beautiful bed—as we are doing our tour he puts it down right next to mine. Lucy takes to it right away, and I’m already thinking how nice it will be to have some company if I wake up in the middle of the night.

We have some time after the tour to toss Giant Hedgie around. Dad Noah turns it into a fun game of keep away for all of us, and I don’t mind sharing with Lucy. She is really careful with Hedgie and has lots of fun with him. I know some of my friends at the dog park boast about destroying their toys, and I’ve never understood that. I think I’ll even be able to share Narwhal with her until Dad and Dad Noah get some toys just for her.

After dinner there is room on the sofa for all four of us to watch some  _ House Hunters. _ It turns out Lucy has never seen the show before, so I get her caught up on what to look for and how the dogs always choose the correct house. As we settle in to sleep, side by side in our matching beds, I think about how fun it will be next time we visit Friend Trevor—Julio will just love Lucy, I have no doubt.

Dad gives me some extra ear scratches just as I’m drifting off. Hearing him say how proud he is of me for sharing with Lucy, and welcoming her, makes me feel so happy inside. I guess she might live with us for a long time. Now in addition to my job with Dad, I have a new job as a brother—making sure I love and take care of my sister!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dameofpowellestate for the flailing encouragement and to my beloved DisgruntledPelican for the beta read!


End file.
